When shipping an ATM, the ATM is frequently secured to a shipping pallet to provide protection, stability, and ease of handling. During shipping, machines occasionally incur damage due to the combination of external impact loads and the relative rigidity of most shipping pallets. Furthermore, when an ATM arrives at its final destination and requires installation, the machine must be lifted off the pallet for installation. This lifting often requires expensive equipment, manpower and time, and may pose a risk of damage to the machine or personnel involved. For purposes of this disclosure, an ATM includes all types of financial transaction machines. The term pallet includes any type of dunnage used for shipping purposes.